


broken

by drunkfuck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkfuck/pseuds/drunkfuck
Summary: uhhhhhhh kms





	broken

"Yeah!", Edd, Tom, and Matt all yelled in unison. They had come up with an idea, an adventure idea, and were about to head out the door. But of course...

"Eduardo...", said Edd in his dramatic way. The groups 3 rude, dare i say evil, neighbors were there to ruin everything. Eduardo just had to one up Edd in everything he does. Today though, something was off, and thats all Edd could focus on.

It was Jon, the shorter one in blue. He donned a black eye, and he wasnt making his usual stupid remarks. He snapped back into reailty to hear tom say, "Shut up, we really just dont care."

"Yeah, whats your problem?", Edd added, even though he didnt really know what they were talking about; he trusted that Matt and Tom were the right ones in this argument. After that Eduardo and his friends retreated back to their house, but not without a small laugh. Edds stomach sunk with his newfound anxiety. Jon looked back at Edd before he shut the door. 

-

After a day of the threes antics, they ended up back at home. After having a drink (of cola of course!) they decided to call it a night. Suddenly nextdoor they heard a loud noise, like furniture moving, or well, being thrown around?

"Well, whatever. Thats their problem; im going to sleep.", Tom said flatly before turning to head to his room.

"But Tom, they could be seriously hurt!" 

"As much as i hate to admit it, Matts right. There could be an intruder or something."

Tom reluctently decided to go with them and see if everythings okay. But he wasnt staying long if it was nothing.

"Should I grab my gun?"  
Matt and Edd looked at eachother in a silent "should he?" before both nodded no. 

"If its nothing, we dont want to look like lunatics." Edd stated as if he were 100% sure on his choice. Tom looked sort of unsure, so he grabbed his pocket-knife, for safe measures.

They headed out and knocked on the neighbors door. They all heard commotion inside, mostly yelling.

"Hey its Matt and edd and tom," he said their names quietly as if Matt wasnt disliked by them either, "were just here to see if everythings alright!" The house went quiet before they heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened and Eduardo was the one to greet them.

"What?"

Edd was the one to speak up.

"Is everything okay? We heard a bunch of noise from your house."

Eduardo paused to think for a second, when Tom noticed his bloody knuckles. Tom didnt know whether he should say something about it or not. It was not his business, not his problem. 

Matt noticed too though, and of course pointed it out without thinking.

"You get in a fight?" 

Eduardo was caught of guard by that, and again didnt have an immediate answer.

"Its none of your business asshole, everythings fine."

There was a pause.

"That was your prompt to leave, idiots."

He slammed the door on them and they started walking back home. Something sat wrong in all their guts after that encounter. They sat on the couch in silence for a moment. They had no idea how to react to that or what to do. Call the police? They had no real reason to. But it felt wrong to just do nothing.

The three didnt get the best sleep that night.

-

The next day was pretty normal, or at least by their standards. 

"Going to get cigs, you guys need anything?"

"Maybe just a snickers or something. Thanks Tom."

"Havent gotten it yet, no need to say thanks yet."

"Im just trying to be nice, god damn."

They both laugh and Tom heads out.

It was a short walk to the 7/11 down the street. When he got there, there was no one else shopping except Jon. 

"Hey Jon."  
He jumped before saying sorry and turning to say hi back. He had a black eye, a bandage over his nose, and just looked generally roughed up.

"Woah are you alright?"

"Uh.... um... yeah! i uh... he told me not to say anything."

"What? Who told you that, what happened?"  
Jon was silent for a moment.

"Do i need to call the police..?"  
Jon reacted to that, and answered quickly, "No! No... no." Tom was concerned but in the end he didnt really care. He bought his shit and was about to leave when Jon stopped him.

"Can I hang out at your place for a bit?"

"Uh... yeah sure, I don't see a reason why not."

"Thanks.."

All of this made Tom feel like there was way much more here. 

The walk home was mostly silence, neither of them could think of anything to say. They finally arrived home but it certainly felt like it took a while.

"Welcome home, took you long enough."  
Edd didnt even turn to look at Tom when he said that. 

"Well..."  
The unsure tone of voice? Now that made Edd turn to see what was going on. He froze when he saw the state Jon was in.

"Is he o- Are you okay?" he exclaimed as he got off the couch towards where they were standing. Tom and Edd shared a glare because they know who did this.

"Y-yeah."  
Jon answered the question but you could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> grammar can suck my dick


End file.
